Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.70\times 10^{6})\times (1.00\times 10^{4})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.70\times 1.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 2.7 \times 10^{6\,+\,4}$ $= 2.7 \times 10^{10}$